1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for managing data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing data uploaded to a network by linking the user-uploaded data with a user account.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing refers to a computing environment in which simultaneous use of Information Technology (IT) services such as storing data, accessing a network, and using content is allowed via a server on the Internet, and data is temporarily cached in clients such as electronic devices (e.g., a desktop computer or a smartphone). That is, cloud computing is a concept in which all of a user's information is stored on a server on the Internet, allowing the user to use various electronic devices to access and use the information any time and anywhere. In other words, cloud computing is a computing service for allowing users to use computing resources that are formless like a cloud, e.g., hardware or software, as much as they want and the users may be charged for the service, and refers to a technology for virtually integrating and providing computing resources existing at different physical locations. Cloud computing, which is an innovative computing technology for simultaneously providing IT services such as storing data, data processing, accessing a network, and using content, by a cloud server on the Internet, is also defined as an on-demand outsourcing service of IT resources by using the Internet. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) defines that “Cloud Computing is a paradigm in which information is permanently stored in servers on the Internet and cached temporarily on clients that include desktops, entertainment centers, table computers, notebooks, wall computers, hand-helds, sensors, monitors, etc.”.
A Social Network Service (SNS) is an online personal connection service. An SNS is a concept including one-man media, one-man communities, information sharing, and the like and is a community type website that allows subscribers to introduce their friends to each other, expanding their personal networks. Currently, since smartphones such as Apple iPhones and Samsung Galaxy phones have recently become popular, users of SNS services have greatly increased. Examples of SNSs include twitter, facebook, tumblr, and Myspace.